The unofficial Ranger
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is immortyal and is now helping the first generation power ranger. No Paring


I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers

The unofficial Ranger

It has been over a five thousand years since the fourth Ninja War. The ultimate casualty was Naruto Uzumaki who jumped in front of Kakashi to take a thrust of Tobi's sword.

To Kakashi horror he watch as his sensei own son was on the brink and in a rage stuck down his former friend Obito was reveled to be Tobi.

Naruto was struggling to live as Sakura ran up "Naruto she whispered in sorrow.

She went through hand revived him but she died in the process. Naruto opened his eyes "Sakura don't tell me," he said as he cries over his comrade's former body.

"Kakashi-sensei; tell the village that I perished in battle I will hide and keep peace in the shadow over time peace will be there for good," said Naruto as he took off his headband and gave it to him.

"Understood; but many will mourn you," said the Jounin.

Naruto smiled "I can't die unfortunately from age due to the Kurama being fully absorbed into me and my Uzumaki blood," said the blond

"Thank you my friend," he said as he disappeared in a Shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was hiding in the shadow for over four thousand years and saw Kingdoms and empires rise and fall.

He finds himself at Angle Grove in a country called United States. He sees a community center and walks in "good day sir," said a rotund man

"Hi can I order?" asked Naruto.

"Sure," said the man.

"My name is Ernie," he said

"Naruto Namikaze," said the blond as he shook the man hand

"What would you like?" asked Ernie.

"Strawberry smoothie," said Naruto.

"Coming right up," said the worker.

Naruto takes out some cash and hand it with little tip.

Start the bully music and entrance of Skull and Bulk.

The two bullies push Naruto aside "hey Ernie can we get a hot dog and a drink?" asked the fatter of the two.

"Guys please apologize to the man you just pushed," said Ernie.

"Ernie get their food ready add it on my bill if I can have a word with them," said Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Ernie.

"I will let their rude behavior slide this time," said Naruto

"Alright," said Ernie.

"Thank you Mr.," said Skull

Namikaze," said Naruto

"Thank and sorry for pushing you," he said.

"Really sorry," said the bigger one.

"I would like to talk to you both," said Naruto.

The three get their food and walk to a table.

"Let us start with your dream and see if I can help you," said Naruto

"My name Bulk and I would like to join the police force," the fat one said

"I can help with you conditioning and sliming you down," said Naruto

"My name is Skull and I want to be a teacher," said the skinny one out of the two.

"You both need to get high mark in school; I can easily help with studying because I have around four bachelors and one master," said Naruto.

"We would like the help Mr. Namikaze," said Bulk.

"Meet me here tomorrow after school with any former tests you can find," said Naruto

Thank you Mr. Namikaze," said Skull.

"I will see you tomorrow," said Naruto as he walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto gets to a forest and is shocked to see teenager fighting Grey clay creatures.

"I guess I will fight," said Naruto as he pulls out a pocket knife right before the five teenager pull out device and change into suit "so they are the power ranger," thought Naruto as he watched them fight off the creature.

Naruto attention stays on them as a pig monster attack them. They start to struggle as Naruto gets a bandana and puts it over his head and a scarf over his face and he jumps in with his pocket knife as the monster advances on the downed ranger.

"I would stop where you are," said Naruto.

The Ranger look at the new comer "another victim," said the monster with a squeal.

Naruto walks closer at a slow pace as the monster charges forwards only to be sent back by a guest of wind.

"That guy didn't even touch him," said the one in the black uniform.

"Naruto starts to rush him and appears behind him with a smirk under his mask. The monster stumbles and falls to the ground.

On the moon a witch like woman was mad "who is that?" she asked.

She grabs her spear. "Make my monster grow," she shouts as she throws her staff or spear in to the ground as the monster start to get bigger.

Naruto smile "well now I have a challenge," said Naruto as the monster tower over Naruto.

Naruto puts away his knife and takes out Zabuza's sword as he walks to the giant monster.

The monster punches the ground trying to flatten Naruto but misses and the ninja jumps up "Konoha Dai Senpu," said Naruto as he kicks the monster with a powerful kick.

Naruto smiles and charges again forming his attack in one hand "Giant Ball Rasengan," he said as he slams the huge at attack at the monster causing it to explode. Naruto walks to the down ranger "are you five alright?" asked Naruto

"Where are fine," said the Red Ranger.

Naruto walks away with his sword on his shoulder.

The power Ranger disappear in their respective colors beams.

On the moon the witch like woman was pissed "we had the ranger until that stranger showed up," she shouted.

"Finster; find out who this person is," she said as a goat like scientist.

"Of course Lady Rita," said the short monster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Next day at the High school Naruto was walking to the attendance office "I have come to pick up my roster," he said.

"Glade to have you aboard Mr. Namikaze," said the secretary as she prints out the class roster.

Naruto smiles and walk out to his class and enters his room.

Naruto get chalk and write on the board his name and objectives with the class name of Mythology and Legends as the first student walk in.

"Welcome student to Mythology and Legends; my name is Mr. Namikaze and lest use learn about Legends of the past," he said

A/N: I am going to erase my other Power Ranger and Naruto crossover and put this one up. Naruto might not be a ranger but that is up for debate. So everyone enjoy and hopefully I will continue this.

On last thing is Naruto will help the bully and they will be more important in the story but that is a toss so far but I am going that way

This chapter was small and I will have Naruto meet the other ranger out of Uniform.


End file.
